1. Field
This relates to a heat exchanger and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
In general, a heat exchanger may be a part of a heat exchange cycle, and may be operated as a condenser or an evaporator to heat-exchange a refrigerant flowing therein with an external fluid. When the heat exchanger is provided in an air conditioner, the heat exchanger may serve as the condenser or evaporator.
Heat exchangers may be classified into a fin-and-tube type and a micro channel type according to a shape thereof. The fin-and-tube type heat exchanger includes a plurality of fins and a tube having a substantially circular shape and passing through the fins. The micro channel type heat exchanger includes a plurality of flat tubes through which a refrigerant flows and a fin disposed between the plurality of flat tubes. In both the fin-and-tube type heat exchanger and the micro channel type heat exchanger, a refrigerant flowing into the tubes undergoes heat exchange with an external fluid, where the fin may increase a heat exchange area between the refrigerant flowing through the tubes and the external fluid.